Devices such as televisions, media players, cellular phones, etc are all capable of reproducing various contents such as movies, video clips, music, etc. Many times, multiple devices in the same general area are capable of reproducing the same content, often with better or worst quality. For example, a portable music player is used in the same room as a stereo system or a cellular phone showing a video in the same room as a high-definition television. Many situations occur in which a user is enjoying a particular content on one device and desires to continue watching that content on a different device. For example, a user is listening to a playlist of songs while out and wants to continue with the current song and the rest of the songs on their home stereo when they return home. In another example, the user is watching a movie on a portable movie player or cellular phone and relocates to their living room where there is a large-screen, high-definition television. The user may desire to continue watching the movie on their television.
In the past, the user was able to listen to the music on their stereo or watch the same movie on their television, but the particular content and/or playlist needed to be also available on the destination device. Notwithstanding, to do so, the user needed to start the content (e.g. play the movie or listen to music in the playlist) then maneuver to the location in the content at which they left off using the other device. For example, if watching a movie, the user would have to fast forward to find the location at which the user left off on the first device. This takes time and effort to find the correct location in the content to continue play.
What is needed is a device cooperation system that transfers content from a first device to a second device.